A Trip Down Shawnvision Lane
by fireflower297
Summary: Shawn is called away to the East Coast to deal with a problem from his past that he didn't even know about. Psych and Once Upon A Time Crossover. Spoilers through season six for Psych and spoilers through "Broken" for Once Upon A Time. I figured that I would write this before we find out who Henry Mills father actually is on Once... Don't own Once Upon A Time or Psych.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer spun around in his chair at the Psych office, pineapple flavored smoothie in hand. Gus was sitting at his laptop, typing furiously, when the phone rang.

"Shawn, can you get that?" Gus asked, not looking up from his report.

Shawn spun in a circle and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"My name is Emma Swan, I believe I am looking for someone in your area," came the voice on the phone.

"Do you mean in my area of expertise or the city of Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked.

"In the city of Santa Barbara, Mr..." Emma trailed off.

"Spencer. Who are you looking for Miss Swan? Me possibly?" Shawn said, a faint memory of someone named Emma over ten years ago coming to mind.

Over in Storybrooke, Maine, Emma bit her lip and had another sip of her hot cocoa, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was."

Shawn grinned at his best friend, "I'm good Gus, aren't I?" Gus paid Shawn no attention and squinted at the screen.

"Well, Mr. Jerk-Who-Knocked-Me-Up-When-I-Was-Seventeen, we have a problem," Emma whispered angrily into the phone, attempting to not have any other patrons of Granny's Diner overhear what she was saying. "Your son wants to visit your grave."

"Huh?" said Shawn, perplexed at why someone would want to see his grave when he wasn't even dead yet. "Why would someone I've never met want to visit my grave?"

"It's complicated. I might've told Henry that you were a good firefighter who died trying to help people," Emma explained.

"His name is Henry?!" Shawn screamed into the phone. "Why does he have to have my dad's name?!"

"Why on earth would his adopted mom name him after your dad?" Emma asked.

Shawn was startled. He had a son named Henry, who was adopted, yet still knew his birth mother? "Where did you tell him the grave was?" Shawn asked, making up his mind to go there.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Emma said shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gus, where on earth is Storybrooke, Maine?" Shawn asked his friend after getting off the phone with Emma.

"It's probably a really tiny town like Dual Spires, Shawn," Gus said sensibly. He had finished his report on a drug he was currently selling for Central Coast Pharmaceuticals and was looking up the town that he and Shawn were supposed to visit. Google Maps showed a little red dot in northern Maine. He zoomed in to get a better view, "Wow, it's even tinier than Dual Spires."

"Let me see," Shawn pushed Gus over in his spinning chair, "You're right man, but I still want to see my son. You can buy the tickets!"

"Shawn! I'm gonna kill you!" Gus said in annoyance, but all the same he booked the tickets. "Shawn, we're leaving tomorrow. Let's wrap up our case quickly." Shawn sighed and called the Chief.

"Hi Chief!"Shawn said into the phone.

"What is it Mr. Spencer?" the Chief asked in frustration.

"It was the mailman and I will be gone for the next week on some personal issues. Gus will be gone too."

"I see. And what is it you have against the mailman?"

"Motive, no alibi, and he left something at the scene of the crime, his wallet."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer. Now what were you saying about personal issues?" the Chief asked.

"I have to visit someone in Maine. So, Psych will not be open for consultation while Gus and myself are gone," Shawn explained quickly.

"Very well then. Have a nice trip to Maine," the Chief rolled her eyes and got off the phone. Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter looked up at her with questioning looks on their faces. "They cracked they case," she said.

Over in Storybrooke, Emma was eating dinner with her family. "Henry, I have something to tell you," she said. Henry, Mary Margaret/Snow, and David/Charming all looked up. "We're going to visit your father's grave tomorrow." Snow was about to speak, but Emma silenced her question with a widening of the eyes.

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly. Emma nodded and smiled at him, just as the wind picked up and the wraith's damage began to be felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn and Gus got off the plane the next day and into their rental car. "So, Shawn. Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a son?"Gus asked.

"C'mon man, I didn't even know!" Gus eyes asked for more information. "Alright, do you remember when I was on the road?" Gus nodded. "I got married in Vegas one night."

At this Gus blew up, "Is this the reason for your stalling in proposing to Juliet?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. I kind of cheated on my wife before our divorce. I had a one night stand with this girl. She was young, blond, pretty."

"Emma?"Gus asked.

"Yeah. I had no clue that I got her pregnant though!" Shawn and Gus continued to talk about their love lives as they drove. Finally they saw a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke" on it.

Debris covered the road. "There must have been a storm last night," Gus observed. As they continued into the town, they saw that cars had been flipped over and that there was a small crowd of people gathered in front of the town hall. Shawn stopped a tall young woman with red accents as she headed towards the hall.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Emma Swan," Shawn said.

Ruby gave a start, "Emma's missing and now you're in a town without a sheriff!" Then she started gathering blankets and rushed over to a medical station.

Shawn shrugged, "Maybe we should try to find my son then." He then noticed the townspeople crowding around David. "Let's ask him," Shawn said, pointing David out. The dynamic duo got out of their car and started walking towards David, who was talking to Ruby and Henry with an annoyed look on his face. "Excuse me, my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my associate Bless You. We are looking for someone named Henry. Do you know where he might be?" Shawn asked.

"You're looking for me?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Is your mom Emma Swan?" Gus asked.

"Uh-huh," Henry nodded. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I don't know how to explain this. But, I'm your dad," Shawn explained.

"Henry's dad is dead," said David, "Emma was going to take Henry to visit the grave today."

"Who are you?" asked Shawn, bewildered.

"I'm Henry's grandfather."

"How are you his grandfather? You're like, my age and your daughter is like, 28."

"It's complicated."


End file.
